Earth Demon
by LuvMeOrHateMe
Summary: Chikyuu Akuma. She's waiting.


**HEY! I'M BACKKKKKK WITH A NICE HORROR STORY :D. I know, I haven't really been putting up anything or updating anything, so I decided that the Rimahiko section needed some nice horror :3 I haven't been on lately because I have 1) summer school (FUDDDDDGE) 2) I'm woring on another multichapter story but I'm trying to make a few chapters more (YAY! Its gonna be called Falling into Pieces) and 3) I've been busy playing Fiesta (Character is NiaChan1 and I'm a level 23 high cleric!) and Reading Warriors :D **

**So enjoy this nice horror story and reviews are nice if they are giving helpful criticism. Saying "great" or "this is stupid" is not helpful in anyway. Tell me what you liked or disliked so I know what techniques to keep and what to change.**

**thank you.**

**...  
><strong>

_Chikyuu Akuma_

_(Earth Demon)_

…

_Tick...tick...tick..._

A small girl with golden ringlets sat in the middle of a room. Her legs were crossed as she sat at the front of a table staring blankly into a TV screen. The room seemed empty, nothing much going on. A couch pushed up against west wall, the TV taking up most of the north wall. The room completely silent except for the ticking noise coming from the clock above the TV. The girls hair moved slightly in the breeze, for one window was slightly open.

_Tick...tick...tick..._

The window moved slightly as the breeze blew a bit harder than normal. The girls golden orbs flickered towards the window and then back to the TV. She abruptly stood up as the breeze a blew a bit harder, and moved to close the window. She shut it with a small click and walked back to watching the blank TV screen.

_Tick...tick...tick..._

The door shot open as four men wearing black masks ran into the room. The girl didn't flinch from her spot. She did not move as the men surrounded her with a gun in each of their hands. They all wore black hooded jackets and jeans, their pants sagging down slightly. They left their hoods down. One with long purple hair pulled out a brown sack and took the girl roughly by the arm. The girls head snapped towards him as she looked him strait in the eyes.

"Can you not see I'm watching something?" She said her words spitting out like a venomous snake. The man looked slightly startled by the girls reaction. One of the other men, the one with spiked orange hair took his gun and pointed its at her head.

"You better follow our instructions or will shoot you!" He yelled, his voice a bit rough.

The girl stared at him long and hard.

"You have not said any instructions for me to follow, so how do you expect me to follow them if you do not say anything?" She said her eyes narrowing.

The men all looked at each other wondering the same thing. The one with short blond hair spoke. "You do know that we're robbing you right now, don't you?" voicing everyone's thoughts.

"Of course I know that! What, you think I'm a dumb blond?" She countered, making the men even more troubled.

"You do know we're gonna kill you when were done, right?" Asked the one with midnight blue hair.

The girl laughed, throwing her head backwards.

"Oh please, you couldn't try if you wanted to."

"You called the police already?" Worried the purple haired one.

The girl, once again, laughed.

"Please, why would I call people who are _looking_ for me?"

The men frowned.

"Then what are you talking about?" wondered the blond guy.

The girls bangs covered her eyes as she grinned. She looked up, each eye going in a different direction. It almost seemed like her eyes were going to fall out.

"I'm an Earth Demon." She said.

The men laughed. "Earth demon?" Spluttered out the orange haired one, " There is no such thing! That's just old folk lore!"

The girl smirked and looked pointedly at the orange haired man's neck. Suddenly, a loud crackling noise echoed through out the room as the mans spinal cord flew out of his neck ripping his neck flesh from his insides. The man's body crumpled to the ground in a heaping mass of ripped flesh, broken bone, and blood.

The other three men looked at their comrade, their eyes bulging out of their heads. They gave one more look at the girl and ran. The blond one's head broke off in a deafening snap before he could even reach the door, his body falling forward, blood sweeping over the floor. The other two men kept running, their feet hitting the floor in a flurry of footsteps. The midnight blue haired one fell, his legs snapping from underneath him and his head smashing against the floor, his brains flowing out against the floor. The purple haired one tripped, slipping against the midnight haired one's blood.

The blond haired girl walked forward, her blond hair bouncing in ringlets. She leaned down and grabbed him by the collar, slowing pulling his head up to her level. She took the mask of his face, revealing what was really under.

"Nagihiko," She whispered, a smirk growing on her face."Glad to see you back."

He smirked, his eyes glowing a bright red. "Rima," he said, showing all his sharp pointed teeth as he grinned.

"Glad to be back."


End file.
